


You're Pretty When You Want to Kill Me

by RowynSN



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowynSN/pseuds/RowynSN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden is hired to kill a fellow assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Pretty When You Want to Kill Me

Being an assassin was what Braeden excelled at. She was the best of the best so when she heard her target was a fellow assassin, she thought it was going to be easy.

The woman, Erica (or that’s what Braeden’s employer called her anyways) was on her own assignment. She was good, she noticed when she watched her from the balcony where just below she was seducing her own target skillfully.

Their conversation was telling. About Erica and the man. She was a master manipulator and he was clueless, probably someone that didn’t take woman seriously whereas if she was a man, he’d probably be a lot more cautious with the information he gave out.

An hour and a half passed, most of their conversation idle, and Erica said goodbye to him when the conversation turned stagnant and she had all of the information she probably needed.

When Braeden left, she had a good feeling about the next day. Erica’s target was having a party at his house. The man was known for his grand collection of historical jewelry. She suspected that Erica not only was after his death, but his things as well. If she was just going to murder him, it would have been done tonight at this restaurant.

Not just a good feeling she realized, excitement as well. Tomorrow would be the perfect opportunity for a little playtime. 

***

It didn’t take long for her to find Erica in the crowd of people. She was hanging off the man’s arm, smiling and talking into his ear.

Braeden made her way to them. She was more beautiful close up. Her hair was pulled back with a diamond hair clip and her black dress fit her body well, highlighting her assets in all the right ways.

Erica noticed her immediately and gave a fake smile.

“Is this someone you know?” Erica asked the man.

He gave her a scrutinizing look before shaking his head. “I have not. Disappointing, really. You’re a jem. Did you come as someone’s plus one?”

She laughed. “You’re very kind. And I did. Though they had to leave because of an emergency.” That was partially true. The man she had come with was a business tycoon that had hired her before. He still owed her a favor or two and she needed to get into this party.

“Who, if I may ask?”

“Richard Joyce.”

“Ah. That makes sense. He always had fine taste in woman.” He paused, gaze straightforward towards the back like he was debating with himself about something. After a second passed, he said, “Each party I reserve a tour for a select few. Would you two care to join me?”

Perfect. It was going to be fun to watch Erica in action. She wondered briefly if she would try to kill him while she was here. Braeden sure hoped so.

The man lead them further and further from the crowd until no one was around. Erica wasted no time killing the man with a knife through the back. Then she turned to her as his body fell to the floor.

“Sorry, but letting you live would complicate things.”

Braeden smiled and Erica’s eyes widened as if realizing who Braeden really was. “I could say the same for you.”

Sprinting to her, Braeden punched at her face and she ducked, aiming her knife at Braeden’s head. She dodged the attack fluidly. This dance went on for a while until Braeden kicked the knife from her hand.

Erica paused and smiled. “You’re pretty when you want to kill me.”

“And I wasn’t before?”

“Not like this.”

And then, before Braeden knew what Erica was doing, she pulled her into a kiss. It was all teeth and tongue, the taste of blood flavoring their mouths.

“Our first kiss,” Erica said when they separated, both out of breath. “How precious.”

Braeden laughed. This was better than she thought. It would be a shame to kill her now.

“Next time I’ll kill you.”

Erica picked up her knife a few feet away then blew her a kiss. “Oh how kind of you. I’ll remember to bring out the good wine when you visit.”

Braeden gave her one last smirk before disappearing into the shadows. Next time couldn’t come fast enough.


End file.
